Episode 2
THIS PAGE IS UNDER EDITING! The second words: the Child Ink Debut '''() '''is the 2nd episode of the donghua adaption of Psychic Princess Tong Ling Fei. It aired on December 7, 2018. Summary dklsfjklsd Plot The episode started with Qian Yun Xi complaining that nothing good happened since she married Ye Wang. She complained about being banished into the Cold Palace (Serene Pavilion) and then being treated as an assassin. Riceball treated her coldly, saying she got what she deserved and suggested that it would have been better for her if she stayed at the Ling Yun Mountains. Yun Xi retorted that Riceball abandoned her the night she was sneaking to the kitchen, earning Riceball a punch in the face by her. In order for Riceball to be forgiven, he has to do a favor for Yun Xi, which was simply pushing her on the swing. Yu Zimo, brother of Ye Wang, heard Yun Xi’s shouts and thought that they are it/flirting in broad daylight. Wanting to catch them red handed, he went to the source of the sound and saw Yunxi playing on the swing, astonished but he quickly regained his calm. He tried to playfully reprimand Yunxi for playing on the swing in a Lord’s mansion. Yunxi, seeing Yu Zimo for the first time, was dazed by his charm. Yunxi initially tried to invite him to play on the swing with her but then she suddenly to get away, saying it was getting late (it was still morning) as an excuse. However, Yu Zimo catched up to her then introduced himself and asked for her name. When Yunxi tried to answer, Riceball stopped her by gagging her mouth. Unable to see spirits like Riceball, Yu Zimo asked if she was alright. Yunxi lied that she was just a new maid in the mansion, saying that Yu Zimo doesn’t have to know about her. Yu Zimo still insisted to know her name but Yunxi stopped him and bluntly said she won’t be listening before she walked away. Yu Zimo persisted on trying to know her name blocking her way, saying it’s impolite not to reciprocate reasoning that he told her his name and so she must tell hers. Yunxi ignored him and continued to silently walk away. One last time, Yu Zimo called her (which made her stopped walking) and pleadingly asked her name. Yunxi asked if Yu Zimo really wants to know her name while he was walking towards her. They hold hands while Yu Zimo said yes after which Yunxi shoulder throw Yu Zimo down the stairs. The scene changed to Ye Wang taking a bath and outside the servants can be heard trying to stop Yu Zimo from entering to no avail. Ye Wang asked Yu Zimo what he was doing to which Yu Zimo answered that he would be taking a bath with him too. Ye Wang asked him what he had been up to and Yu Zimo in turn told him what happened. Ye Wang showed a slight interest to the gutsy maid mentioned, thinking that he could train her. Yu Zimo said that she was an interesting maid and asked Ye Wang if he could give the maid to him. Because Due to Yu Zimo doesn’t know her name, Ye Wang decided that he would just send all his new maids to him. Grateful to Ye Wang, Yu Zimo then asked how is he, low-key asking about his marriage. Ye Wang showed contempt to the topic which made Yu Zimo think Ye Wang doesn’t like his new wife. Ye Wang changed the subject, asking how was the investigation of Qian Aotian going. Yu Zimo replied that it is as Ye Wang has expected, saying that Qian Aotian is finally showing his “true colors”. Yu Zimo said that Ye Wang should have acted sooner if he already knew this was going to happen. Ye Wang said he’ll crash the whole Qian Mansion when has sufficient evidence in hand. On a different scene, Yunxi recited a poem of Yu Meiren (non-fictional royal concubine of Ancient China). A different being, a horse unbeknownst to Yunxi, reciprocated with a poem of Li Qingzhao (one of the greatest poets in Chinese history). When Yunxi heard the poem, she thought there was another person who is in sorrow and the same plight as her. She continued to recite melancholic poems and in turn the person (horse) replied in poems too. When Yunxi was near to the horse, she tried to hug her and realized it was a female horse. The female horse, in turn, was also surprised that it was a human who heard the horse recite those poems. However, this didn’t stopped them from understanding each other’s passion and sorrow. The horse shared her predicament about Ye Wang with Yunxi, who also understands her pain. Yunxi consoled her and said that she would talk to her whenever she can. Yunxi introduced her name and asked for the female horse’s name. The horse is embarrassed by her name “Meisha” (which can be translated to “Very Lustful”) and doesn’t want Yunxi to know. Yunxi said that it doesn’t matter what her past name is and gave her a new name which is “Ice Blizzard Snow Crystals. Q. Indigo Snowflakes of Elegant Dreams” or “Ziwei” in short. Yunxi then asked for a ride and Ziwei gladly approved. Before they could however, they were stopped immediately by [ ], who knows that Meisha/Ziwei only lets Ye Wang ride her and therefore he was confused why Meisha/Ziwei isn’t resisting Yunxi. He asked who gave permission to Yunxi to ride that horse. Yunxi protectively asked if Ziwei was his horse, to which [ ] pretended it was his. Ziwei warned Yunxi that [ ] is lying. Yunxi then said to [ ] that she’ll back down if he could prove Ziwei was his horse. Ziwei didn’t let [ ] ride her and proceeded to playfully run away from them. Yunxi rub it in to [ ] that Ziwei wasn’t really his horse. [ ], embarrassed, then cried. Yunxi pitied him so she consoled him and said she’ll teach him how to tame Ziwei. Shifting to a different scene, Yunxi is shown returning to the Serene Pavilion, tired and hungry. She asked Riceball to get her some food. Riceball nonchalantly greeted her, not making any move to give her food. Yunxi continued to asked him for food, saying that she had been riding horses the entire day. Riceball refused her and reprimanded her. The lamplight suddenly went off. Yunxi thought it was Riceball’s doing but he denied the accusation. A wild spirit appeared inside their room. It screamed at them but it doesn’t seem to affect Yun Xi and Riceball. On the contrary, Yunxi and Riceball actually screamed back. The spirit was stunned and on the verge of crying. Yunxi punched the spirit to finish it off. The wild spirit was then put into a weakened state. Yunxi and Riceball reprimanded and interrogated the spirit. The spirit identified itself with the name Sesame Seed, saying it was a low level spirit of the mansion, and then respectfully pleaded for its life. Yunxi would let Sesame Seed off in exchange, Sesame Seed would have to serve them. Sesame Seed quickly accepted the condition. As its first order of servitude, Sesame Seed brought food for them, whcih Yunxi and Riceball gladly ate. The scene shift to a dream of Yunxi, where she was arguing against her parents that Aunt Xue and Que Er should come with her to the Ye Wang mansion. Qian Aotian’s second wife disagree, reasoning that it might spoil the plan and that Aunt Xue and Que Er are already under their contract. A different scene showed a sick Aunt Xue lying in bed calling out Yunxi. The scene shifts to Que Er, having a hard time washing clothes outside in the middle of a snow storm. Yunxi then woke up from the dream. Riceball and Sesame Seed asked her what happened, showing their concern. Yunxi told them she had a nightmare about Aunt Xue and Que Er being mistreated. Sesame Seed and Riceball tried to console her but Yunxi was still worried. Riceball suggested going back home to check on them. Yunxi quickly decided that they should go today and not wait any longer. The scene shifted again to a ship with Ye Wang and his brothers on it. The Yu Zimo was complaining about the new maid but Ye Wang said that he already sent all the new maids to him. Ye Wang then drop the matter because he still have an important discussion with General Xuan about the Western Tribe. Yu Zimo then pointed out the abnormal relationship of Minister Qian Aotian with the Western Tribe. The scene shifter back to Yunxi, now in disguise, walking on the streets. The episode then ends. Characters Videos External Links * https://v.qq.com/x/cover/jg2a5feze5bryj2/b08625wwd9d.html * https://www.bilibili.com/bangumi/play/ep257624 Category:Episodes Category:Donghua Category:Media